Der Weihnachtsflug
by yoho
Summary: Meinst du, meine Eltern sind böse, weil ich eine neue Familie hab?", fragte Sara. - Janek schüttelte den Kopf.  Nein, sie sind bestimmt nicht böse." – Saras Atem dampfte.  Letztens hätte ich Hermine beinahe Mama genannt", flüsterte sie.


Title: Der Weihnachtsflug

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Meinst du, meine Eltern sind böse, weil ich jetzt eine neue Familie hab?", fragte Sara. - Janek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sind bestimmt nicht böse. Ich denke, sie freuen sich, dass du nicht alleine bist." - Sara folgte mit ihrem Blick den Lichtern einer Kanalfähre, die Kurs auf den Hafen von Dover hielt. Ihr Atem dampfte. - „Letztens hätte ich Hermine beinahe Mama genannt", flüsterte sie.

Authors Note Der Verlust der Eltern ist für Kinder ein traumatisches Erlebnis, über das sie, wenn überhaupt, erst nach vielen Jahren hinweg kommen.

Und selbst Kinder, die ihre Eltern noch haben, beschäftigen sich mit dem ‚was wäre wenn'. Auf die Plotidee für ‚Der Weihnachtsflug' hat mich einer meiner Neffen gebracht, als er mich fragte, was denn aus ihm und seinen Geschwistern würde, wenn seine Eltern bei einem Unfall sterben. Ob sie dann mit uns leben könnten?

In der Geschichte kommen zwei Kinder vor, die Sara und Janek heißen. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die Kriegswaisen nach vielem Zögern und gegenseitiger Überzeugungsarbeit bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Danke an Luxa und fee-morgana für ihre Betaarbeit.

Ich habe auf die Frage meines Neffen natürlich mit ‚Ja' geantwortet und ihm nichts über Statistiken und Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung erzählt. Das versteht er mit acht sowieso noch nicht. Ich glaube, es war ihm einfach nur wichtig, dieses ‚Ja' zu hören.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur Janek, Sara und der Plot gehören mir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I am the passenger  
And I ride and I ride  
I ride through the city's backsides  
I see the stars come out of the sky  
Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky  
You know it looks so good tonight _

_Aus 'The Passenger' von Iggy Pop_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Gut, ihr könnt fliegen ..."

Hermine hatte sich in der Küchentür aufgebaut, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. Allerdings litt die Pose unter ihrer Erscheinung. Um ihren Hals kringelte sich ein dicker Schal. Die Stimme klang wie von einer dieser uralten Schallplatten, die sie mal bei einer Aufräumaktion im Schuppen von Rons Familie gefunden hatten. Und ob ihre Nase oder ihre Augen röter waren, ließ sich nur schwer entscheiden. „… aber ... Hatschi ... lange Unterhosen, langärmelige Unterhemden ... Hatschi ... dicke Wollsocken, Mütze, Handschuhe ..." Was immer Hermine noch sagen wollte, ging in einem Hustenanfall unter.

„Was meintest du?", fragte Harry, der mit Sara und Janek neben sich an der Anrichte lehnte.

„Wärmezauber", krächzte Hermine, griff nach ihrer Teetasse und stürzte das übelriechende Gebräu in einem Zug herunter.

„Und wie kommst du zu deinen Eltern? Meinst du, du kannst apparieren?", fragte Harry nun doch etwas besorgt.

Hermine griff nach einem Zettel auf dem Küchentisch und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann drückte sie das Blatt Harry in die Hand:

‚Meine Stimme ist weg. Aber denken kann ich noch. Habt einen guten Flug! Grüß deine Eltern von mir. Bis heute Abend!'

Harry nahm sie in dem Arm und drückte sie lange an sich. Dann küsste er sie mitten auf dem Mund.

„Du steckst dich an", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Ist mir egal", sagte Harry. „Ich brauch das jetzt." Im Hintergrund sah er, wie Sara die Augen verdrehte und Janek am Ärmel mit sich fortzog.

„Tschüss, Mama!", sagte Janek und winkte.

„Ja, tschüss, Hermine!" Sara winkte auch und grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren.

~.~.~

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in der Luft. Sara hatte an der Spitze ihres Besens einen kaum handgroßen Tannenbaum befestigt, auf dessen Zweigen unzählige bunte Lichter leuchteten. Zu schwach, um sie vom Boden aus zu sehen, aber hell genug, um Janek und Harry, die hinter ihr flogen, den Weg zu weisen. Eine Tanne zu schrumpfen, war für Sara kein Problem gewesen. Aber das mit dem bunten Lämpchen war für eine Drittklässlerin eine kniffelige Zauberei, für die sie von Hermine ein Lob geerntet hatte.

„Warum besuchst du eigentlich immer am Weihnachtsabend die Gräber deiner Eltern?", fragte Janek.

„Weil Weihnachten ein Familienfest ist. Und da meine Eltern nicht mehr zu uns kommen können, besuch ich sie halt."

Janek schwieg, während sie durch eine Wolke flogen. Er sah den Wassertropfen zu, wie sie von seiner Kleidung abperlten. Hermine hatte irgendwann entdeckt, dass der Zauber, der Harrys Brille bei Regen klar hielt, auch bei Kleidung wirkte.

Als sich wieder die weiße Landschaft unter ihnen ausbreitete, fragte er: „Und warum fliegen wir dahin? Ich meine, ich find's schön, dass wir fliegen. Und Sara macht das auch Spaß. Aber du könntest doch auch mit uns apparieren."

Harry folgte Sara auf eine größere Flughöhe, da vor ihnen ein Berggipfel aufragte.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte, dass es etwas Besonderes ist. Also, dass dieser Besuch etwas Besonderes ist. Und deswegen fliegen wir. Dahin apparieren ginge mir zu schnell. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Janek dachte etwas nach.

„Ja, ich glaub, ich kann es verstehen. Das ist so, wie wenn wir das Grab von Tonks auf dem Hogwarts-Friedhof besuchen. Erst will ich gar nicht hin und dann möchte ich nicht wieder weg."

Harry lächelte. „Genau so geht es mir auch."

„Warum besuchen wir eigentlich nie das Grab von Saras Eltern?", fragte Janek mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Wir hatten Angst, das würde zu viel in ihr aufwühlen. Sara hatte eine schlimme Zeit, damals. Wie kommst du auf die Frage?"

„Sie hat es mich gefragt."

Harry sagte nichts.

„Weißt du denn überhaupt, wo die Gräber ihrer Eltern sind?", bohrte Janek nach.

Harry nickte. „Ja, ich weiß es."

„Sind sie weit weg?"

„Wir müssten bis in die Nähe von Dover fliegen. Aber das würden wir sogar heute noch schaffen. Wir haben Rückenwind."

Unter ihnen breitete sich jetzt in der frühen Morgendämmerung das Lichtermeer von Glasgow aus. Der Anblick war atemberaubend und sie schwiegen beide. Man erkannte die schnurgeraden Laternenreihen der großen Straßen und das Gewirr einzelner Lampen in der Innenstadt. Zu den Vororten hin wurde es wieder dunkler.

Janek flog nach vorne. Er pendelte seinen Besen einen halben Meter neben Sara aus und hielt ihre Geschwindigkeit. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Was habt ihr geredet, du und Harry?"

„Och, dies und das."

Janek bewunderte den kleinen Tannenbaum auf der Spitze von Saras Besen. Die Zweige bewegten sich im Flugwind.

„Ich hab Harry gefragt, warum er immer an Weihnachten die Gräber seiner Eltern besucht."

Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete die Myriaden von Sternen am Himmel. In einer Viertelstunde würden sie nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Man konnte schon die Sonne am östlichen Horizont erahnen.

„Und ich hab ihn gefragt, warum wir noch nie am Grab deiner Eltern waren."

Sara blickte nach unten, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres als die schneebedeckten, sanften Hügel der Lowlands.

„Und, was hat er gesagt?" Ihre Stimme war heiser.

„Er wollte nicht, dass du dich aufregst", sagte Janek. „Deswegen hat er das nie vorgeschlagen."

Sara schwieg.

„Und wenn ich sage, dass ich hin will?"

„Dann wird er mit dir hinfliegen."

„Und du, würdest du mitkommen?"

„Klar würd ich mitkommen. Du bist doch auch dabei, wenn ich Tonks' Grab besuche."

„Und wenn ich heule?"

Janek verdrehte die Augen. „Dann sag ich du bist ein Mädchen, lauf weg und versteck mich hinter Harry." Er kicherte. „Stell dich nicht so an. Als wenn ich dich noch nie hätte weinen sehen."

Sara streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, zog sie jedoch ganz schnell wieder ein, weil der Wind schmerzhaft ihre Wangen aufblähte und ihr die kalte Luft an den Zähnen weh tat.

~.~.~

Von Godrics Hollow dauerte es noch mehrere Stunden bis zu dem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Dover, auf dessen Friedhof das Grab von Saras Eltern lag. Als sie ankamen, war es fast schon dunkel. Sie landeten außerhalb des Ortes, versteckten die Besen in einem Gebüsch und gingen dann zu Fuß weiter. Der Friedhof lag oben auf den Klippen und man konnte das Meer und die Lichter der Schiffe sehen.

Harry nahm Saras Hand und führte sie auf den hinteren Teil des Friedhofes. Das Grabmal bestand aus einem Findling, auf dem nur die Namen eingraviert waren. Sonst nichts. Harry trat zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm einer Kiefer. Janek war neben Sara.

Sie fegte den angewehten Schnee von den Inschriften und fuhr mit den Fingern die Namen nach.

„Kannst du mit deiner Mutter reden?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Manchmal", sagte Janek. „Aber ich muss dafür nicht an ihrem Grab stehen. Das klappt überall. Wenn ich Angst habe. Oder mir Gedanken mache. Oder wenn etwas Schönes passiert ist."

„Ich red auch manchmal mit ihnen", gab Sara zu. „Ist das nicht etwas komisch, mit Toten zu sprechen?"

Janek rückte näher, bis sie sich fast berührten und suchte Saras Hand.

„Nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich glaube, Harry macht das auch."

Sara biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie Blut schmeckte.

„Meinst du, sie sind böse, weil ich jetzt eine neue Familie hab?"

Janek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie sind bestimmt nicht böse. Ich denke, sie freuen sich, dass du nicht alleine bist."

Sara folgte mit ihrem Blick den Lichtern einer Kanalfähre, die Kurs auf den Hafen von Dover hielt. Ihr Atem dampfte.

„Letztens hätte ich Hermine beinahe Mama genannt", flüsterte sie.

Janek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ich mach das doch auch."

„Und du hast kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen? Ich meine, wegen Tonks."

Janek legte seine Hände auf Saras Schultern und drehte sie so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Tonks wird immer meine Mutter bleiben. Sie hat mich auf die Welt gebracht. Aber jetzt ist sie eben tot. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie möchte, dass ich deswegen keine Mutter mehr habe. Also, wenn ich doch eine haben könnte. Hermine hat mal gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich sage, dass sie meine Mutter ist. Ich muss das nicht. Aber ich darf es."

Sara hatte den Blick gesenkt und so sah sie nicht, wie Janek sich mit dem Handschuhrücken über die Augen wischte.

„Ich glaube, sie hat sich gefreut, als ich das erste Mal Mama zu ihr gesagt hab. Und Harry hat auch nichts dagegen, dass ich ihn Dad nenne."

Sara zog die Nase hoch und Janek suchte in seinen Manteltaschen nach einem Taschentuch. Als er es gefunden hatte, drückte er es ihr in die Hand und sie schnäuzte sich.

„Scheiß Wind", sagte sie.

„Deine Eltern werden immer deine Eltern bleiben. Sie haben dich...", Janek überlegte, welches Wort er verwenden sollte, „... sie haben dich ... na ja, eben gemacht. Und Hermine und Harry sind dann deine zweiten Eltern. Sie kümmern sich jetzt um dich."

Sara ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. „Du meinst also, man kann auch zwei Eltern haben?", fragte sie dann zögernd

„Warum nicht?"

„Gut", sagte Sara und wischte sich mit den Fäustlingen über das Gesicht. Dann warf sie einen letzten Blick auf das Grab und drehte sich um.

„Komm!", sagte sie und nahm Janeks Hand.

Harry löste sich von dem Kiefernstamm, mit dem er fast verschmolzen zu sein schien, und folgte den Kindern.

Die Besen waren direkt am Klippenrand versteckt. Während Sara in die Büsche kroch, um sie herauszuholen, sahen Harry und Janek auf das Meer. Wenn man lange genug in die Dunkelheit blickte, konnte man die Lichter von Frankreich auf der anderen Kanalseite sehen. Das Horn eines Schiffes klang dumpf über das Wasser. Ein Windstoß wirbelte Schnee auf.

Sara fluchte leise. Ein dorniger Zweig hatte sie an der Wange erwischt und der Kratzer brannte. Sie drückte Janek und Harry ihre Besen in die Hände.

Während die Kinder sofort aufstiegen, blickte Harry weiter gedankenverloren auf die See hinaus.

„Komm, Papa!", sagte Sara. „Mama wartet sicher schon auf uns." Dann stieß sie sich schnell vom Boden ab und Janek folgte ihr.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre. Sie hatten jetzt Gegenwind, aber wenn sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit flogen, dann konnten sie in zwei Stunden bei Hermine und ihren Eltern sein. Während er den Besen beschleunigte, merkte er, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.


End file.
